Dicing with Death Episode 099
Recap Wednesday, 1509-08-17 Georg at breakfast in Thornwood Keep talks with Arc Ramdell about the spells he learnt at level up, Improved Link, Wall of Iron & Teleport. Georg then summons his Phantom Steed and heads out East of Thornwood to inspect more of his villagers. The Sheriffs of the other villagers are more friendly than the one Georg visited yesterday. He is given a report on each town. They each have had problem with Goblin raiding, but the Goblin raids have stopped recently. And the end of the first day, Georg sets up a Leomund's Tiny Hut in the Ashlands and rests. Thursday, 1509-08-18 Georg continues with his village inspections over the next couple of days. The villages near Rainwood are wary of Georg because of his connection to the Wendlin family party fire. Friday, 1509-08-19 Georg finishes his inspection and heads back towards Thornwood when he is attacked by a Tiger. After some spells, the Tiger is knocked unconscious. Georg kills it. Georg hires a cart to get the Tiger remains to Thornwood. They arrive in Thornwood late in the afternoon. Georg names his Phanton Steed "Wraithwind'. Georg arrived at the keep and offers the Tiger as a gift to Countess Castillion. The Countess appricates the gift and will have the Tiger stuffed, then Georg is invited to dinner that night. While at the keep, Georg familarises himself with the keep so he can safely teleport there. At dinner, there are a number of nobles in attendance, it is some sort of social event. There is some talk of merging some of the noble houses. None of the major landowners, but some of the minor ones that live in Thornwood. Georg spends him time talking with Arc Ramdell. After dinner Georg teleports back to Misty Rapids Keep. ] Saturday, 1509-08-20 Georg learns Unseen Servant. Georg then makes his first Wall of Iron behind his workship. It is noticed by the guards then eventually Baron Song. Baron Song suggests replacing a palisade wall with an iron wall. Kel Hanes Valmont is more sarcastic about the wall of iron. Later that day Georg briefs Baron Song on the villages he visited. Then Georg sets out, searching for a site to create his forge to melt down the metal. He wanders to the abandoned temple in the Dysec Lands. Georg heads underground to the temple itself. It is empty as ever. Georg considers the site's potential, but airflow would be an issue, so he goes to leave, but notices the Statue of Malkis turned it's head towards him. Georg tries to Dimension Door away, but the spell fails. Georg retreats on foot. :"Three Days" echos a voice. Georg looks back and the statue is back to normal. Georg heads back to the surface. He casts a spell to make sure, and it works now. Georg takes some time to recover. Georg spends the rest of the day looking for a site for his forge, and doesn't find anything optimal. That night Georg does some Astrology to check what is going to happen in the next month to himself. Georg foresees a death of a friend. Sunday, 1509-08-21 Georg heads into Misty Rapids and heads to the main temple where Mother Emma is. After the sermon, Georg and Mother Emma have a talk about Fate and why Georg is here. Georg returns to Misty Rapids Keep. ] Monday, 1509-08-23 Georg takes the 3 Bronzed Gnolls out of the Keep using the secret tunnel in the barrows from the Keep Dungeon. Georg summons 4 Phantom Steeds and heads East to Thornwood. They pass though the town with the rude sheriff from last episode, with Georg's hood-down. The villagers are terrified. The Sheriff comes out with a posse. The posse flees when they see the riders up close. The sheriff stands his ground. The riders ride past the sheriff, as he swings his sword uselessly against them. The group arrive on the outskirts of the clearing 300 feet from the Thornwood Walls. Georg orders the Bronze Gnolls to return to the barrows. Georg then heads into town alone. Georg turns invisible and enters Thornwood Keep. Georg waits for Court to end for the day. Georg follows Countess Castillion out of Court to her quarters. The door is guarded by Kel Erika ‘Half Blood’ Larkhon. Georg colorsprays the Countess and her servant unconscious. Georg casts Rope Trick. Georg blindfonds and binds the servant and the Countess. Georg then drinks the potion of glibness as the two wake up. Georg tries to get the names of some scapegoats from the Countress, but she doesn't give up any names, and calls out for help. Georg casts Thunderstaff as Kel Larkhon & Countress' Son bursts into the room, knocking out the Kel, and pushing the son back. The Countress is working to remove her restraints. Georg stabs the servant with Kel Larkhon's spear, Sky Piercer. The Countress' Son attacks Georg, hitting his Stoneskin. The Countress is now free of her restraints, pulls a dagger, but Georg then uses Sky Piercer on the Countress, killing her. :"Chaos Reigns" whispers Georg. The Countress's son charges Georg as he teleports away back to Misty Rapids Keep. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes